The Joker's Jester
by Impar
Summary: "You think you are going to kill me, my little Jester?"The Joker waggled his fingers in a 'no no' fashion,she peered at him amused, "Do you really think I would let you get off that easy?"Jess just wants to save Gotham and her sister-HarleQuin,yet the only way to truly save Gotham from the hands of a madman-is to kill him.To kill a Joker,you must be a Joker.The Quest of the Jester
1. Cold Promises

The Joker's Jester, The Intro

Jessica never took kindly to the Joker. But who would if a hated criminal mastermind warped your sisters sense of fun?

Jess remembered the day the fateful news came in, '_Harleen? No, there must be some kind of mistake! Harleen is a sweet, innocent little girl.'_Her parents had said. Jess only could think how she _should had seen this coming. _Harls had once confided is Jess-seeing as they were practically best friends-telling Jess that The Joker wasn't who everyone thought he was, he was a good guy she had tried to explain. Jess had decided the last night she saw Harls, she kept to herself, the cops couldn't do anything, in the town-they were useless. Jess had laughed at Harely, The Joker and Feelings didn't belong in the same sentence, she had said. Harls had just pouted and looked away. The facts were there. Harleen Quinzel was now snuggling up to one of Gotham's most notorious criminals.

Jess thought it was ironic, Harl had most guys they had ever met going gaga on her-the guys that played hard to get ever really caught her eye. That how Harley went threw middle school to high school to college she skipped her way through happily surviving on her vanity and sex.

Jess was the yang to Harls ying, and she loved her sister very much. While her sister was beautiful, Jess wass not. Jess was hardly curvy and had thick, wavy auburn/red hair that frizzed often, she had thick glasses, and to match she had a _horrible _temper. So in the most basic way, Jess was your stereotypical nerd...With a secret.

Jess _smiled _and tied her auburn hair back into a sloppy ponytail, her smiled quickly faded and was replaced with anger remembering the night her sister had sprung into her room from the window wearing a black and red clown suit.  
"_Harley?" Jess had questioned, recognizing the perpetrator's eyes_  
_Harls beamed at her, "Jessie!" She proclaimed flipping onto the back of the couch, she balanced on her toes and stood with her arms flung out to me as if she wanted a hug. "Oh, I've found what I want to do with my life!" She shouted ecstatic, I looked at her warily and leaned my back against the wall watching her, "This somehow relates to you putting a clown's get up on?" _  
_Her gaze flickered a glare, then she sigh as she sat down and propped her hands under her chin, "No one understands," She said mournfully, "No one understands my love for Mistah J." _  
"_Mr. J?" I questioned, "You found yourself someone special Harl?" a smile took over my voice. Someone that could contain my sister? The man-eater? It almost made me laugh._  
"_Mistah J is my angel, my true love!" Her eyes shone with excitement, "I'd do anything for Mistah J. He's just ..misunderstood" She looked at me, her eyes had attained a new sick light, complete obsession. It was then I realised something was wrong. "Who is Mr. J Harl?" I asked trying to keep my voice from trembling. A heavy silence filled the air and she jumped up off the couch and started pacing in front of me, and she started to tell her story...About how she had fallen in love with the Joker._  
"_Harley!" I had cried, "Harley, you just broke a murdering psychotic madman out of Arkham! Y-Your a criminal now! H-He doesn't care about you H-Harley! He's obviously u-using you!" At this time tears started to spring to my eyes, how had I not seen this coming? My sister being twisted under a madman, falling for his spell. _  
_Harley didn't like that I was accusing her "puddin' " she got angry, "It's Harlequin! MY NAME IS HARLEQUIN" and with that she threw her fist in my face, I didn't block it. I wa too shocked my own flesh and blood sister, best friend, twin practically, would hit me. I layed on the floor while Harley grabbed a bag of her belongings from her room, while I stared at the ceiling trying to process what happened, "And by the way," She planted her foot in my stomach "Don't call my puddin' a psychopath." And she escaped back out the window and down the fire escape. I laid there all night tears leaking out of my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. If I had only told her what I was, maybe, maybe this wouldn't have happened. _

Jess smiled as she looked in the mirror reviewing her blue prints and notes on her plans. '_To know a criminal,' _She looked over at her Harley, '_You have to be a criminal.'_ She was going to free Harley from the Joker, Jess was going to be the Joker's [partner, she was going to worm her way into his cold heart, prove to Harley that he was using her, then together-or Jess could do this part alone-she was going to subject the Joker into every torture her sister went. Jess would kill the Joker. Killing his heart, mind, and soul-and _wiping that stupid laugh off his sorry face! _Harley would see, Jess reasoned, her sister would see how the coward used her, that the Joker's Harlequin was disposible to him, that Harls didn't matter. Hopefully, she would not be broken, but stronger, angrier, eventually Jess thought, they could live a normal life, find nice husbands for them both and settle down in side-by-side houses and live out the rest of their lives. That's what Harley had promised to Jess as a small child, when Jess saw her parents fighting, Her father kicking and screaming at their defenseless mother. All poor Jess had was to cling to that dream, that her savior, Harley, would help her, be her guidance through life. Now it was different, Jess couldn't believe that Harley had let a madman ruin their life.

Jess wanted vengeance.

Justice.

And the Joker would pay.


	2. Meeting the Devil

The first Chapter, _**YAY.**_

_**...**_

_..._

Jessica looked around her office and stopped short of the alias she would wear soon. Her outfit had been fashioned to look a bit similar to Harley's, though Jess had purple and bright yellowed checkers instead of the deep red in Harls suit. Jess had large brown gloves and big brown combat boots. She loved her shoes dearly, especially now since she hid a lot of 'trick' inside them, Jess had a belt that was attached to a slash-pouch, once again she stored weapons in there. But then again Jess was always armed to the teeth, she had weapons, knives, guns, grenades-any kind of explosive _everywhere_. Hell, she even had knives _in her hair._ But her favorite weapon hung limp at her hip, a Cat-Tailed Whip.

Jessica sighed as she realised that most of the time- her hair wouldn't be showing, she was going as a Jester, a clown that had three parts for a hat, then she fingered her Kalvar mask, she loved that mask, creepy as it was-It was white, a line running down from the forehead past two triangular holes for eyes. A large grin stretched from ear to ear, it was creepy, but suitable and scary.

The ruffles in the costume would get old quick, with a role of her eyes, Jess leaned forward off her balcony. She didn't want anyone to know her identity at any cost. Jess had to fashion her mask so it only came of one specific way, a button inside had to be press the from the chin up then only could it be removed. However Jess had to eat, she had to shower, she needed a good mask at all times, so the hat she would take off, and the gaping mouth of the mask was removable.

It was flawless, well as flawless as someone with a shaky plan to take down the Clown Prince of Crime could very well be.

I turned on the police radio I had stolen and leaned over the counter to brush my teeth, it crackled to life "A72 we have the Joker here, taking him down the the station over-" I froze completely, my toothbrush hanging half out of my mouth. _What? They caught the Joker? _The shock at the other cop coming in was even more astonishing. _They had caught the Joker!_ I smiled as I threw my day clothes back on, maybe the Joker would accept a little 'visitor' to his new home behind bars?

Next thing I knew I was down in the middle of a bunch of nervous sniveling cops who all bustled around like they had something better to do than drink coffee and get fat. I smirked at how pessimistic I was towards Gotham's _finest. '_You're too rude to them,' I scolded myself. I walked into "Commish's" office, "Hello commissioner Gordon, My name is Laila Nyra, I come in representative for the FBI as an interrogator." I smiled fakely, holding out my fake ID. The commish looked at me with a frown, his mustache seemingly frowned upon me as well-how the thing reminded me of Harl's and my father. "Well-" Gordon said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes after seeing my identity "You can't expect to get _anything_ out of him, he's not exactly...penetrable."

"Commissioner," I smiled fluently "I have enough proof that I'm perfectly capable with dealing raves of a deranged madman." I held out yet _another_ fake document, this time a personal note from the "Higher up's" granting to speak to him _alone and on my own terms. _I wouldn't mess with his rights blah blah blah. But I needed him _alone. That was the key. _

Gordon took the document I handed out to him, "When do you want to question him Miss Nyra?"

I smiled, "Now if possible, I have a flight to attend. Oh-and _Commissioner_ make sure we are all _alone._

The Joker was escorted to a private room, no mirrors, no windows, no cameras, nothing except a metal door, two chairs, a metal table and two rows of bright fluorescent lights.

"Well," The Joker muttered as he shifted his hands in his cuff's "They could have at least-_ah_ left a wel_come _ma_t." _He huffed and twirled his thumbs, bored all the sudden the door burst open and reverberated as it slammed against the wall. A blond curvaceous young woman with small black square waltzed in a manila folder tucked under her arms, The Joker whistled, "_My __**m**__y-uh! You look like someone I know... was it-tah.."_ He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head while he stared at speck on the ceiling trying to concentrate "Haley?..no...Harriot? _Helen_?" Joker watched amused as the woman flashed anger through her eyes.

She stared at him, and sat down lazily, never breaking eye contact. 'She's like a owl, does she _blink_?' The Joker smiled and leaned on his forearms smiling at her, his scars stretched over his face. "So _pooch_, tellmetellmetellme!" He suddenly clapped his hands together excitedly like a child at christmas, while his scarred smile leered at her "Who are you? Are you a..." He pretended to gasp and shrunk back into his chair and leaned away from the table "A-a cop? Or-"

"No." She said venomously shooting one dirty glance at the wall. The Joker looked at her curiously, "Then _why _don't you _get_ the _fuck _out?"

"Because," The woman stated in a low voice smothering her brooklyn accent, her face completely void of emotion "My _sister_ you so kindly _manipulatedas your little henchgirl_ Just. Doesn't. Deserve. **That**_**-tah"**_ The woman said clearly mocking, The Joker's mind _raced. _This woman was related to _Harley, _who currently rested safely in Arkham Asylum probably watching as her "Puddin'" (How he loathed the name) probably worshipping him from the small failing tv in the rec room.

Then The Joker's eyes alighted, _he had the key to get out of this place. _All it took was a little bending on her part.

He morphed his face into a sad expression.

Jessica leaned back almost shocked. What was he doing?

"Your Harley's sister."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Twin."

"Twin," He mouthed eyes wide, "Who's older?"

"She is,"

"So your the baby?"

"Yeppah"

"Awwhh" He leaned out as if he was going to pinch her cheeks. Jess leaned farther back. She looked down and up at the Joker nervously, the Joker had to restrain a smile seeing this, this was almost as easy as Harley had been.

The Joker suppressed a shudder, Oh god, what of the _parents?_ He almost broke out laughing then and struggled to keep his somber expression.

"What's your name?" "What's yours?" "Mister J." "And mine's bullshit." The Joker smiled, she was a little more fun.

She leaned forward, clasping her hands in front of her, "What exactly does my sister see in you?"

The Joker morphed his expression to a sad frown, as he also leaned forward mirroring her position. "Wouldn't you like to find out-ah?" He gave her a dark mysterious look, "I like her though," He admitted, leaning back and looking down and away. "But it was her decision, _she_ wanted to come along with me. _She _decided that she wanted to do all of _this" _He flung his arms out in general "with _me."_

"Ah,so she signed up to getting ratted out to Batman, ditched, beat up, thrown off buildings, scarring, bruises, and..." She looked down at the open file in her hands "Multiple attempted murders? Yeah you love her _so_ much."

The Joker almost growled, obviously attempted hadn't been enough. But Harley had proved useful, she had gotten him out of Arkham multiple times after all.

"I was a little rough sometimes," As she was about to interrupt, he put a finger up, "Ah-_ta-_ta_-ta_, wasn't done." He paused and leaned closer staring into her eyes, "But she _signed up_ for it. And I'm a criminal." He shrugged, "Sometimes, it was an accident, but she knew when she came to me-It_-ah_ wouldn't be a _walk in the park._"

The woman clenched her fists and releases them, "You don't love her."

The Joker almost smiled, "I care," He lied, "I care for her very much! I protect her the best I can! I care for her, but that girl is a trouble _addict._ I'm sure you know that."

The woman leaned back and sighed "Harley always got in the _worst_ predicaments." The Joker nodded solemnly, and leaned more foreword and the woman mirrored him. He had her where he wanted her, he was _so close _that he almost _giggled._ Their noses were inches from each other as they stared each other down.

"I _liberated_ Harley." The Joker said, "I _helped _her. I didn't _mean for her to fall in love_ with a guy like me."

"A guy like you?" The woman asked with a raised brow.

"A. Guy. Like. Me." The Joker almost glared, this girl was starting to get on his nerves "Look, I showed her that you really only can live life _once._ And you can live it _mindlessly_ or you can seize it," He made like he had a chokehold on something invisible in front of him, "And live to the fullest. The laws are _bullshit._ You live life once, so _why have people control you? _How many people even pay attention to laws anyway? Have you _seen_ the cells in Arkham? Or quite frankly, _here?_ It's filling up _pretty quick _if you _ask me."_

Jess bit back a smartass comment, she leaned closer so their noses were just brushes as she tried to choke down the hatred that swelled in her. God, she hated this man, she wanted nothing but see the life _fade from his goddamn eyes._

She licked her lips while she pretended to flirt, flicking her eyes from his to his lips and back up, she smirked, "_So-_how much exactly, is this liberty?"

The Joker finally smiled, he had her. He tilted his head in closer so their lips were almost brushing, "It's pretty much nothing," He reassured. She closed the gap between them in a kiss. Both parties smiled, for different reasons,but so much the same along the thought that they had gotten each other.

When the finally pulled away from each other the Joker pulled a big smirk, while Jess stood up with an unreadable expression an arm coming up and wiping any evidence from her face. She turned on her heel and stalked towards the door, "Sweet_heart_, You never told me your name!" He called mockingly, not expecting an answer. Jess half turned,hand resting on the door handle, "To you?" She smirked, "I'm the devil." With a laugh she slammed the door shut behind her.

The Joker smiled, he knew he would haunt her mind for a long time,until she just _couldn't _resist. He had twin sidekicks, he burst out in loud laughter as the guards came in and dragged him into his holding cell. He just laughed, and laughed and laughed, his mind turning over many situations for the new party.

_Oh_ what he planned to do to _her. _He burst into a fit of giggles, when they died however he noticed that he felt dizzy. He laughed and slammed into the bars of his cell,near a guard who jumped when the clowns face was inches from his own, The Joker inwardly noted something was off-he didn't mean to _slam _into the bars like a drunk "Whatttt does a mann haveeee to _doooo_ to get a _glassss _of water?" He slurred, his vision swimming in and out while the room spinned uncontrollably. The guard laughed, thinking he was faking until the clown hit his head hard on the cement floor, did he realise that the Clown Prince of Crime certainly _wasn't_ faking. He called to some officers need by hurriedly unlocking The Joker's cell, attempting to drag him out

"Hey! I need an ambulance! The Joker's been poisoned."


	3. Don't Let The Harley Quinn fool you

Jess dumped all of her phony disguise things off in a dumpster right next to the police station. She snickered as she thought of the poor bloke who would find a blond wig, colored contacts, a fake FBI badge, and some fake paperwork as well, 'The media is going to have a field day.' She laughed and pulled on her helmet and seated herself on a motorcycle, she had covered the licence plate in this thick goo that slightly blurred it, why? It came out unrecognizable to the cameras. She continued to laugh as she sped off, fully knowing that she hadn't really killed the Joker, but knowing the hell that awaited him and his furious future attempts were just about enough to make her keel over in peeling laughter. This was her time, _her _funhouse, and the fun had just begun.

Jess sighed and leaned against the couch flipping one arm over the side, what now? Was the constant question in her mind, she had prepared five years for this, wiped every name, fingerprint, picture, DNA reference to who she was off the face of the planet. She trained going to the best of the best, for a while she trained under the league of shadows, but escaped their clutches when they demanded too much from her. She went to other teaches, teachers that taught her the ways of vengeance, how to manage the pounding blood between her ears. Jess was ready. Jess was prepared, she had donated blood, sweat and tears to make her name known, she was ready to take on the most infamous criminal of all time.

...

Harley sat in the corner of the rec room sobbing her eyes out when the media announce the Joker's instability in the Hospital.

A Doctor had come out and explained that he had been _poisoned. _Who would poison _her _puddin? Sure, he had enemies but one to catch him off guard? There were only a few the Joker considered formidable foes...Actually correction one, Batman. '_There he goes again.'_ Harley thought her sobs driving her head deeper between her knees. '_The monster hurting my angel.'_ Anger started to bubble up in her. Her Mistah J was possibly _dying _and Harley was just sitting around in an _Asylum_ when her puddin' needed her the most! A plan started to formulate in the young bottle-blonde's head, a plan to escape to see her angel. No later then tonight, she decided,would she break out to see him.

And when he was better, she gave a crazed grin, Gotham-_Batman_ would pay for trying to hurt her darling puddin'.

Harley was being escorted back to her cell, the guards grip was tight on her, she looked up into his eyes "Hey Mister!" She practically yelled, "Can a girl go to the bathroom?"  
The guards looked at each other and shrugged, escorting her to the nearest bathroom on that floor, Harley burst in immediately looking around biting her lip and locking the door, looking for something to use for an escape. '_A mirror, a sink, a tissue box, soap, a mirror a sink a plastic tissue box and soap..." _

_ Harley put a finger under her chin. She could break the mirror with her fist (or head) and that would call the guards in here, she could fill the box up with water and stick shards of glass into the box and swing it as a weapon, cold soapy water could be used to stun a guard in the eyes, and as a back up she could use a big piece of the mirror to cut down the people in her way... _Harley sighed swung her fist towards the mirror, "A plan worthy of Mistah J," She smiled happily humming a tune while she filled up the tissue box and sneaking some big shards into her bra, they poked uncomfortably but she could whip them out fast.

Finally the two guards burst down the door to she Harley with a bloody fist, and a large smile, she doused the first guard with the soapy water and sung the glass sided tissue box in the guards unprotected face, she stole a taster from the guard and tased him. The doused guard came up behind her but she ducked underneath his swinging arms and cracked him over the head with her stick. Both men were down but she gave them a good beating...just in case. She slipped out of her 'patient' garb and slipped on one of the guards uniform, she giggled when she found car keys in the pants.

She went down to the filing room, last time she had been there she had been with Mistah J, escaping once more but grabing his suit and her costume, the security had tightened there since any master crimminal would go down there first, but Harls was in guard garb. She could pass with a show of a key, she kept her head down as she grabbed two boxes and dumped their contents into a plastic bag that had beenunsed in a garbage bin outside the door.

She didn't need anything else, so she simply walked out of the Front door of Arkham Asylum and into the night long before the alarm noticed she was missing.

...

Sorry for it being SO short but I wanted to get it out fast! Love you guys, this willsoon follow the plot of The Dark Knight, and Harley will be back in Arkham during that time. Hence explaining why she was never mentioned. Also could you guys keep me posted if I make ANY mistakes? I like to keep my stories kind of...organized, and some reviews on how it is would be great! (Please?) Anyway, love you all-Ashley


	4. It's Purely a Matter of Business

Jess was worried when she heard the news about Harley, She's out there running amok, unprotected.

Jess was really worried in the least. 'If I wasHarley where would I be?'

The answer came with a roll of the eyes, "With the Joker." Jess said aloud, 'But what should _I _do?' Scheming was one of Jess's best things, she always had a plan, she had to infiltrate the joker's lair. Jess smiled, and ran to where her costume was. She would give the Joker the antidote, without it he would surely die. But she couldn't have that yet, Harley needed to _see_ how worthless the Joker really was.

Jess knew she would have to expose the Joker's true feelings, and for that, she would have to somehow seduce him. "Ew." She said aloud, as she pulled on her costume, her hat and mask.

She jumped out the window and using her grapple she swung from building to building. Jess fingered the antidote in her pocket. The poison was taken from an Inland Taipan snake, a full dose would bring the victim immense pain - many begging for the bitten limb to be amputated and some begging for death. A full concentrated dose would kill a person in 45 minutes.

But Jess didn't give the Joker a concentrated dose, she gave him a weak one- as taste of her fury and hate. But it would still ultimately kill him if she didn't act. But as said, she didn't want to kill him...yet. She was going to put him through his own personal hell, cause he had never seen it and she was the devil.

Jess hummed while she listened to frantic reports on the lockdown going down at Arkham in her earbuds, she enjoyed the _whooshing _sound swinging through the night brought. It was beautiful, the sky was clear and you could clearly see the miniature craters on the moon, with the city below her Jess could have believe she had died and grown wings...Maybe not angel wings.

It wasn't what a monster like the Joker was supposed to die with, the Joker should die cruelly, harshly, alone, and by god _certainly _not laughing. Jess knew that before the doctors would probably not try very hard to save the Joker, since he was well, The Joker. And the fact was the snake venom was very rare, it was slim chance they could create an antidote. All they could do was try to keep him stable from a heart attack or stroke while being toxic. Which after venom could happen anytime, but Jess didn't care, in fact she kinda hoped it would end the Joker. "It would sure save me some work and time," she muttered.

She scaled up the wall, gripping to the ridges with her rough gloves. Her combat boots stuck spikes into the rock, Jess wasn't afraid of falling, she never was. Because first, her equipment kept her firmly rooted even if she hung by one hand or foot she would be safe. But it wasn't just safety, Jess wasn't afraid of dying, in fact falling to her death would almost be a favor if she was a coward, she wouldn't have to see the way her sister had fallen into madness. It tore at Jess's heart what the monster had done to her, Jess reminded herself everyday why she series revenge. Harley had been Jess's role model, maybe not when Harls had tried seduction but Harley had taken care of Jess, saved her from beatings her father had dished out. Jess was proud to have a strong, older sister, vest friend, and role model.

Jess had often wondered how many people would go the lengths she would to save her sister. Who would go to an insane murdering clown and rip away his prize henchgirl? Surely, Jess reasoned, Harley would see what the Clown Prince had done to her.

Jess would make sure of that.

Jess swung herself onto a ledge, a window was firmly closed but inside was a sleeping, little girl, Jess smiled behind her mask. Innocence highlighted in white walls and bleach smell. Jess quietly opened the window and slipped into the room. The window fell though, with a small '_bang'_ and Jess froze. The little girl shifted in her sleep, Jess walked swiftly over to the door moonlit ray sniping at her heels.

"W-Who are you?" A tiny whimpering voice came from behind her. Jess sighed, if she didn't answer the kid would be up all night with nightmares. Jess was such a sucker when it came to kids. She half turned, the girl could only see the sleek shape of the mask. The girl buried herself into the covers only her eyes peeking out over the top.

"I'm Jester," Jess said in what she hoped to be a friendly voice, "W-What are you d-doing here?" "I'm here to help...a friend," Jess faltered, "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry, go back to sleep, I won't hurt you." The little girl looked at her afraid, but Jess slipped out the door and into the hallway before she could said anything. She raced down the halls, looking in every room, finally at the other end of the hall, she found him. Alone, abandoned, the darkness of the room had many corners and crevices out of sight. Jess crept over to the bed, the Joker's heartbeat was irregular, many tubes pumped liquids into his body. Nobody cared if he died. He had caused so much hell he was damned anyway, it was how it should be. Jess could just leave him here to die, no one would know, "Who are you?" A voice said right behind her brokenly.

Jess's heartbeat sped up as she slowly turned around, there she was. Harley, her sister stood poised, tears streaking down her cheeks and a large vase gripped firmly positioned above her head.

"Harley," Jess breathed, before snapping back to reality, "...Quinn, If I presume." She stated formerly, lll traces of her brooklyn accent devoid from her voice. Harley's eyes widened at the sight of the mask, this clearly was no nurse. "Who. Are. You." Harley gritted out, Her Mistah J was dying and dammit she wanted to spend the last few minutes alone with his life. She had a knife in her back pocket, but she wasn't going to use it on this person, no, she was going to use it on _herself. _The masked person in front of her waved her hand airily, gesturing herself with a slight bow she said, "Me? I'm a _Jester_." Harley raised her voice higher and shriller "What were you going to do for Mistah J?" She demanded slightly hysterical.

Jess peered at her sister with worry behind her mask, she obviously did not get the Jess=Jester part. "I was _going_ to give him an antidote before you stopped me," Harley's breathing hitched in her throat, "Y-You can save him?" Her "weapon" dropped down at her side, "Yes," Jess replied turning back to the Joker and taking out her syringe, she injected it into the Jokers neck. For a while neither Jess or Harley spoke or moved, Jess just listened while his heart beat became even. When the beating became consistent she turned back to Harley to see her collapsed on a chair sobbing her eyes out. She pulled out a large wicked-looking serrated knife from her pocket and Jess's eyes widened at the sight, Harley let it slip from her hands and onto the ground. "I was going to die with him," she curled into a tighter ball, "I can't live without my puddin'" Jess looked at her broken sister and back at the demon-clown lying almost peacefully in his bed. She sat down in another chair next to Harley, she put a hand firmly on her shoulder, "You did once," she murmured, "You lived once without him."

Harley looked up into her eyes and said with an off-set look in her eyes, "I did once, I never want to do that again." She sighed shakily before exploding, "I _NEVER _want to be brunette again!" Jess was shocked into laughter, she hadn't expected that. She patted her shoulder, Harley would come around in time. Shaking her head Jess kept laughing, her sister always had reminded her of a child, in fact she had called her that many times, though Jess was really the younger one.

"Listen kid," Jess said a smile clearly in her voice, "Here's my card, when Jay-man wakes up give it to him for me-okay?" Harley looked suspiciously at her, "What do you want to see Mistah Jay for?" She asked the Jester.

"Business." The Jester smiled holding out her card, once Harley took it Jess reached out and ruffled her hair. "HEY!" Harley hollered, swiping her hand out in claws but Jess sprang away laughing. Jess flipped out of the room and disappeared before Harley could run to the door, she growled frustrated. Then Harley looked down at the card she'd been given, a number was scribbled at the bottom, but that was not what caught Harley's eye, in the center was a big clown with a sad face, hanging from a noose.

...

reviews? please?


	5. When Your Lonely, Make It Interesting

Chapter 4

Jessica was sad for her sister.  
Jessica had seen what her sister Harley had become. Jessica was really sad about it, she couldn't help, she felt useless.  
Why Jessica waited so long to avenge her sister? Why did she not try to save her sooner? Jessica knew from now on she would always have to keep her jester outfit on, because she didn't know when or where the Joker would come for her. Jessica was very scared, now that she had made herself known, she can't go back. Was Harley too far gone?Could Jess actually pull this off?  
No. Jess had spent years of training for this, she wouldn't give up this opportunity for _anything_.  
Jess picked up the antidote to the poison she had used on the Joker. The poison was taken from an Inland Taipan snake, a full dose would bring the victim immense pain - many begging for the bitten limb to be amputated and some begging for death. A full concentrated dose would kill a person in 45 minutes.  
But Jess didn't give the Joker a concentrated dose, she gave him a weak one- as taste of her fury and hate. But it would still ultimately kill him if she didn't act. But as said, she didn't want to kill him...yet. She was going to put him through his own personal hell, because he had never seen it and she was the devil.  
Jess hummed while she listened to frantic reports on the lockdown going down at Arkham. She filled the syringe with the antidote and walked off into the night.  
Jess knew that before the doctors would probably not try very hard to save the Joker, since he was well, The Joker. And the fact was the snake venom was very rare, it was slim chance they could create an antidote. All they could do was try to keep him stable from a heart attack or stroke while being toxic. Which after venom could happen anytime, but Jess didn't care, in fact she kinda hoped it would end the Joker. "It would sure save me some work and time," she muttered.  
She scaled up the wall, gripping to the ridges with her rough gloves. Her combat boots stuck spikes into the rock, Jess wasn't afraid of falling, she never was. Because first, her equipment kept her firmly rooted even if she hung by one hand or foot she would be safe. But it wasn't just safety, Jess wasn't afraid of dying, in fact falling to her death would almost be a favor if she was a coward, she wouldn't have to see the way her sister had fallen into madness. It tore at Jess's heart what the monster had done to her, Jess reminded herself everyday why she series revenge. Harley had been Jess's role model, maybe not when Harls had tried seduction but Harley had taken care of Jess, saved her from beatings her father had dished out. Jess was proud to have a strong, older sister, best friend, and role model.  
Jess had often wondered how many people would go the lengths she would to save her sister. Who would go to an insane murdering clown and rip away his prize henchgirl? Surely, Jess reasoned, Harley would see what the Clown Prince had done to her.  
Jess would make sure of that.  
Jess drove her motorcycle to a place near the docks, she had found an old abandoned office building there. She had gutted it, stripping it clean and made it into a little stop-and-go in the basement of the facility. It was secret, triple locked, one open barred window. But it was quiet, Jess had transferred everything she "needed" to this place. This damp,cold, dark place,where it was so cold and wet you could see tiny drop of moisture on the stone walls. Jess was surprised when her phone had gotten signal here, an her internet. She spent the rest of the night pouring over the internet files of the Joker that she had practically memorised. She did background checks on anyone known to ever work with the Joker.  
Jess had to study a "Mad" persons habits, what it took to be insane. She decided that she would be quiet, sort of mad. One that giggled when all was quiet, one that said creepy random lines like, "Your eyes look _delicious!" _or "_Wanna paint the walls with the color of your insides?"_ Jess knew that for an actress, you needed to _believe_ in your roles, she Jess needed to be insane.  
Jess turned on her TV and sat down with a sigh, all she could do was twiddle her thumbs and wait, till the Joker came after her.  
So she waited,  
and waited,  
and waited,  
and waited...  
Days had flown passed and Jess hardly went out except for food and bathroom use, she spent her time reading and watching the news. The Joker was back at it, escaped from the custody of the Hospital. It seemed like he had forgotten all about her, though Jess knew he didn't. Jess leapt up off her butt and started to pace angrily in front of the Telly. "What does it take, goddamn it, to get his attention? How many hobos, and pedestrians and freaking video camera's do I have to walk by till he notices me? I'm not exactly-" Jess looked down at her colorful Jester outfit " ...normal.." Jess had an odd habit of snapping and tapping her hands and feet when she was thinking. The news showed his wide painted face, "Com'on ya clown," Her brooklyn accent exaggerated under her breath "Ya dumb filthy clown, lett'me kill ya."  
She kicked the TV to the ground with a growl, "_**Let me kill you!"**_ she took her anger out on the TV messanger and realised that her TV was completely broken. With a groan she covered her eyes with her hand, what was Jess going to do? She needed a different tactic.  
She looked over to some mismatched boxes near the door leading out of her basement, a sneaky grin etched across her face.  
What other way than to get a criminal's attention, then to _be_ a criminal? Jess admired her M16 assault rifle and her makeshift boxes of homemade bombzoeses with a smile, Gotham wouldn't recognize _this_ circus act in town!  
Jess ran out the door, and started planting bombs, gas pellets, and spray painted Jester's hats all over Gotham. The she picked up her cell phone lazily, she called a number on the screen to a famous, widely listened to radio host she had heard onthe radio. Ah, But Jess needed a victim, why was she doing this? She needed to pick a target, _a goal_, to complete her criminal appearance, what made gotham go round? Money. What was the heart of money? Well the mafia, no one cares but them, rich people,police department, hospitals, she checked through the list while the call was put on hold. She looked though a beauty salon window, in the corner sat a mini TV showing a certain, loved billionaire.  
The call was suddenly picked up "Hello Jester!" The famous talk show radio host said to her, "Your on air with WHGQ!"  
"Oh, _good._" Jess purred, "Maybe _Gotham_ will _listen to me." _  
"Uh...Ma'am- " The talk show host held, "You see Eric, I'm a _Jester _with a simple taste of _death,_ Mama told me to follow what I love.. and death is just enough to be.._invigorating._ But why not cook up something more interesting-like-per say there are C4 and C3 bombs located in...uh, _important_ buildings like, bunches of banks, a certain _gentle_ police station, some random apartment buildings, The city hall...I'm forgetting something, ….Ah! I placed a bomb underneath Arkham too! So will all the pigs try to find it they'll be blown to bits and the insane prisoners shall escape! _So_ want to make it so that this _miracle_ doesn't happen and Gotham is overrun by an teeny-tiny Asylum? Kill. Bruce. Wayne. In the next, hm, 42 hours. It's really A. or B. fill in the multiple choice kiddies! Goodnight Gotham, sleep tight, or maybe, with just an eye open!"  
Jess clicked end on her phone, "No one does it like a Jessstttterrr a Jessterrr," She sang as she skipped down the street, ignoring the panic and the screaming people. "Oh no!" She mocked gasped, "What if the _crazies _get out? What if the _entire_ police force disappear?"


	6. A Friendly Niggle With Batman

Jess sat at the roof of a random bank, her feet dangling off the side. She was worried, not about threatening Gotham and the risk of having the Batman biting her butt. Jail or Arkham would be better than facing the Joker.  
Jess sighed and unwrapped a large ham sandwich from the wrap, flipping the mouth of her mask open she took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. It was obvious this wasn't going to end well either way.  
The Joker would either suspect her a loony clown copycat and set out for a thirst with her blood or she would keep having to blindly plunder and terrorize Gotham until SHE finds HIM. Finding him actually didn't seem like such a bad idea...But she had told Harley that the Joker had to contact HER. Jess growled, maybe he thought of her some teenage cult loving fangirl.  
Jess's expression under the mask turned to horror as she realised is that's how SHE was SUPPOSED to act! Totally head over heels! Jess chewed her sandwich vigorously, swallowing the last bite she took her grapple out and jumped off the roof of the bank.  
Jess swung around the city, looking at anything looking at nothing. She loved nights like this, beautiful, dizzying nights where the noob was full and the stars were mini blinking light bulbs. She especially loved the panic.  
The streets of Gotham were filled with people spanning out on the streets trying to get bombs, trying to fund guns to kill their beloved billionaire to save their asses. Jess laughed in the wind, it was sad yet ironic, seeing the worst sides of people. The animal habits that consumed our minds, Jess landed a final jump onto the police holding station. Earlier they had announced Bruce Wayne had been transferred to an unknown "secure" location. With a little hacking magic that "safe" location was the bottom of MCU. She crept along the fire escape and swung into an office, the window half open. A police officer, with short, cropped blond hair sat doing office work. Jess held her breath as she snuck up behined him and knocked him out cold with her grapple gun. She shed her clothes and stole the officers, tying him up, covering his mouth, and shoving his limp body under his desk.  
She walked through MCU with her head down, pretending to read some paperwork while twirling keys in her hand. She almost laughed at how no one noticed her, though granted most if the fuzz were out trying to control the riots on the street.  
She finally found the doors to the private underground holding centers, after about a pointless half hour of wandering around. A door led to a creepy dark tunnel that suspiciously smelled like piss and alcohol. She sucked in her breath muttering as she flicked her eyes behind her mask, she smiled unnoticed, "Com'on boys, who wants to go first?" Nodding to non-existent people she grinned, "No? Okie, me first!" And Jess threw herself blindly into the darkness.  
After a short while of stumbling and gripping the walls she saw a dim light in the distance, two guards sat talking and eating some dinner.  
As Jess crept closer she overheard them betting,  
"Do you think Wayne's going to make it?" An officer with pale skin and dark muddy hair asked. He had large eyes and his clothing was slightly rumpled, halfway down his shin a white stain stuck out on the blue uniform.  
The other man was HUGE, just sitting on the floor he came up halfway up Jess's chest. His hair was long, unruly.  
The giant-man smirked under his breath, and sat his sandwich down to his left. Lumbering to his feet he glared down at the guy chewing up at him with a questioning expression. "Not if I have a say in it."  
The brute lunged forward, the same time as Jess's hand flew to her Glock gun. The brute placed his needy hands under the guys chin and one on the opposite side of his skull and violently twisted. Jess took the safety off her gun, she whistled low as the half chewed food spewed out of the guys mouth and his neck laying at an odd angle. "Nice, could've you done it any harder?" She questioned, "You've got to do it so the neck _bones_ just...pop!" Jess let loose a wild pitched giggle as she moved about in the dark making her voice bounce softly all around the walls. "I was saving that for you, _darling_," The Brute leered trying to squint his eyes into the dark. Jess raised her gun and shot him in the back of the head, "I was saving that for you too sucker." The body slumped to the ground. Jess rolled her neck, and with a loud sigh pushed open the doors that led to Bruce's cell. "Let's get this over with...Mr. Wayne...Or should I say-_Batman?"_

…_..._  
…_..._  
…_..._

"_Sweet dreams are made of this-_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_I travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something-_

_Some of them want to use you-_  
_Some of them want to get used by you._  
_Some of them want to abuse you,_  
_Some of them want to be abused by you!"-Eurythmics_

_Bruce Wayne's cell had obviously not been modeled for a billionaire playboy. And maybe Mr. Wayne had never seen a cell. But Batman had at least seen one. Neverless, Jessica Quinzel persisted forth, his cell didn't have good lighting, the light really aimed at a small cot which the Bat sat, head cradled in his hands. _  
"_Batsy," Jess cooed, "Oh-Batsy!" Bruce Wayne looked into the dark, he could vaguely see an outline of a figure but the only thing clearly visible were a pair of old fashioned black and brown buckle boots. The pair was like you would see in pictures with poor pilgrims, migrating to America. _  
"_Who's...Who's there?" Bruce Wayne fumbled out, the playboy persona flared around him. It was interesting how he hid behind such a protection, it was so EASY to figure out but, yet, not so. In fact Jess had only stumbled upon it with her knack for computers and hacking. She hacked into the Wanye tower to drain some funds she needed for supplies going to places like the dried up wells of Applied Sciences...Until she found out the unusual orders being placed. She had considered interviewing there to see what was really going on but she had eventually hacked enough to solve the puzzle. Bruce Wayne, was Batman. It was really the only cliche thing that happened in movies._  
"_Oh, are you talking to me? Why-just lowly Jester who planned this party for two. Though I must say, you tastes suck if this is where you meet your gals for dinner." A clawed leather hand reached out of the darkness holding half eaten blood splattered sandwiches, "Chow!" The figure outline said,a smile in her voice. _  
"_Everyone thought you were Harley, another part of the Joker's scams."_  
"_Down to business? Already Bats?"_  
"_Bats? What are you talking about-oh-If you mean Batman-" Bruce stated to deny _  
"_Mr. Wayne please stop, I've long since hacked the Wayne Industries Applied Sciences department, even with all the clever little protections you had on it. But lying to someone who has power over you isn't very wise, or courteous" A gun glittered as the barrel was pointed at Bruce Wayne's head. His face became a mask of indifference, it was no use denying. Lucius Fox had said someone had broken into the accounts but had left everything untouched. The systems traced it to a computer Batman found destroyed, all memory, gone. _  
_This woman, had apparently been the offender. "What do you want?" He asked, "Money? A house? A secret?" He added the last with sarcasm undertones. _  
"_I want to strike a deal." Bruce Wayne's eyebrows shot up a bit in surprise. "I don't negotiate with-" "Criminals, I know." The woman said, and Bruce masked his irritation._  
"_But this deal would benefit a Bat and a Jester, so just listen-kay B-man?"_  
_Bruce gave indication of movement, Jess signed a little bit and scuffled forward into the light. Unreadable emotions touched Waynes face as he took in her costume, her figure. Jess hands reached up to the mask and pulled her three belled hat and mask off. _  
"_My name is Jessica Quinzel." she started, as she sunk to the ground to start her story. _  
"_...So that's why I'm here, today, with you, to strike a deal. B-man goes on the streets searching for the Joker, however we are attached, by headpiece-whatever. I reveal to you our location only WHEN I tell you- the microphone will not be traceable. I. want. to. bring. the. Joker. down. and I'll do any. means. necessary." Bruce snapped his head up, "We ALL have been doing all of our power to capture the Joker!" He objected speaking for him and Gordon's office. "Uh, No, you haven't." You haven't killed him, Jessica thought. "Other than that I'm asking you to stick out of the way." Wayne scoffed, "Like hell." _  
"_HOW many more people have to die Wayne? Before I get my sister back? Before the Joker is better off dead? I. Don't. Care. If I become the dirtiest scum of Gotham, If I kill the Joker. And YOU B-man, cannot. stop. me." _  
"_We'll see" Wayne growled._  
"_Are you forgetting Mr. Wayne? I can easily turn Gotham against you, tonight was just a taste." _  
_Jessica slid her mask and hat back on, she chuckled "I may end up in blackgate or a cell in Arkham for this- Or maybe be tortured, or killed, What drives you is revenge and justice. For me? Just a cold-hearted side of revenge." She turned to walk out while Bruce Wayne stood, eyes furiously on her,degrading her every move. She spoke softly "You truly are an amazing man Bruce Wayne," Her voice hardened, "Don't let me see you change or I will come and kick your butt to kingdom come!" She threatened, hiding her smile, oh she tossed back a white and black thing, Bruce caught it through the bars with one hand. "Almost forgot, IF you want to catch the Joker fair and square then you might want to tune into the Bats, Nighty Night!" Jess twirled out of the room, leaving a poor confused Bat all alone, with only a bloodied sandwich on the floor and a handmade microphone in his hand._


	7. The Birth of the Second Hench Girl

Chapter 6

Please leave a message (review) on how this story is going! I'm cracking down, I need 5 reviews total before I update again. (So THREE more reviews people!) So guess who's in this chapter? Please?

…

..

.

_And here we go!_

.

..

…

_**To act like a character you must have to become the character.**_

_That's one scary hell-of-A-line._

Because it counts to tell what you're going to become.

Jess didn't find actors and actresses necessary, everyone fibs so isn't life just one big movie? But where's the dipping finish? Where's the ending punch line?

Especially in Gotham. Especially the lies.

Jess had purged and bought two Great Dane's last week, but she had sent them into intense training for a week under a German trainer.

And well-they were beautiful. They came up halfway to her shoulders, you could tell the older from the smaller. The older one had a soft, dark haired texture, almost a grey to a black throughout its firm muscular body. The older was quiet, observant, and she had trotted right up to Jess in the large dog kennel she had stood in. The younger was playful, teasing as it romped around. The younger had stood out from the rest because of the dark patches of fur that seemed to be stained with blood. While Jess had looked closer at the dog there was small patches of fur missing and oozing pus wounds. It was pure white except for one, circular oval around its white eye.

A trainer had walked into the kennel and looped a rope around the dog's neck, it struggled to get away, and sometimes in attempts it tried running right at the trainer to try to scare him. It was amusing to say the least. And while Jess enjoyed the dog's antics more workers and trainers burst into the large kennel room to try to control the dog. "Is it adopted?" Jess wondered out loud as she stared at the large crowd. "No, the board decided to put it down, it's been chewing on the other dogs for about a week." Jess's eyebrows shot up as she watched a trainer pull out a syringe. She looked at the dogs eyes, they were surprisingly calm, as if it knew it was going to die, Jess stepped in. "I'll adopt 'im" The people looked at Jess, "What? I've been looking for two dogs," She lied, "This ma'am," A woman trainer said, "Is not a dog, it's a beast."

"Well," Jess smirked "I'll just have to tame the beast." everyone shook their heads; they had seen scenarios like this before. "Fine," The woman spat, releasing her hold on the dog. The people backed away from it and the dog -for a moment- looked confused. It swung its stare right at me, his long tongue rolled out of his mouth. For a moment everything paused, until the thing freaking leaped at Jess. It knocked her to the floor, and all Jess saw was through blurred vision was a pink tongue and a warm, wet sensation all over her face. She sputtered as she accepted the silent welcome, and when she finally got the thing off of her she saw almost everyone go back to what they were doing. A man in a white outfit approached her, "So, about that adoption?" He questioned as Jess grinned.

Jess had to do something with all her free time, so getting two guard dogs were a great way to spend it.

Jess was waltzing through the narrows, singing jumping dancing in the lonesome streets. Not being mindful of the rare cars which would speed inches from her. Screams, cries and angst words lurked in the shadow, as it waited for its next victim. The sinister people didn't pay mind to her, and people, who would've paid mind, didn't, they sensed something was off about this girl and Jess just didn't care for once, she just kept dancing. Why must their lowliness bother her? A part of her worried about Jess's wellbeing, sometimes she acted JUST LIKE the joker. She didn't want that not at all.

A high psychotic laugh sounded behind her, as every god-damn bone in her body seemed to freeze up, she was afraid but painfully awake- as the man she had hunted clapped and stepped out of the shadows. The Joker, in all his glory, laughed and clapped at her. "Nice show," He admitted with a saunter, swinging his walk arrogantly as he walked up to the strange woman in the Jester costume, "But it's _my_ show you're stealing, _Lady." _ The woman behind the mask didn't move, didn't say anything, as the Joker whipped out his knife and held it teasingly against her throat. Jess's throat closed up, her body was not her own. Fear bubbled inside of her and panic tried to rise out of her. With much difficulty she smother at least some of it and licked her lips to speak, "Would there be a better way to get your attention?" She said in a _pray_fully smooth voice. The Joker regarded her with heavy eyes, as they scanned her tight clad form. He licked his lips, his eyes traveling from the little bells on her Jester slippers, up past her ankles and calves. His eyes marveled her hips and travel upwards from her stomach and lingered on her breasts. Finally he looked into her eyes as the Jester betrayed nothing, quieting her qualms at this horribly _disgusting_ strange man. _'Confidence' _He noted when her eyes lacked any interest that he was clearly checking her out. He put a finger to his chin "Clown make-up and a thirst for chaos, seems like you want-_tah,"_ He paused noticing her slight shifting "You _want to join me_." Jess repeated what she had practiced so many time and put on an amused voice, "Of course I do," She forced herself to place a hand on his chest and pull his body closer to hers. "I want to be your new _protégé!" _The Joker's eyebrows shot up lazily, he hadn't heard that one as of yet. The Jester seemed to wave her hands excitedly as her quiet encounter turned to a slightly crazy and deranged explanation "I was_n't_ trying to take your city or whatever-"She gestured excitedly when he tried to speak and she blathered on, "But I always thought the world was too boring," Jester held a hand to her forehead "So I started doing…._little things. _ Why couldn't people take a joke? A simple prank? But it was funny watching them squirm and panic. I kept expanding when I was bored-over to _hundreds_ of lonesome people who really just needed a smile to brighten their day. But eventually…" She deflated, hung her head down and starred almost comically at the ground, "That got boring too, the anarchy was beautiful, but there was something missing…" Jess peeked her head up, she hoped the Joker was buying it. "…There was just…something missing," She muttered softly to herself before shaking herself slightly out of her stupor, "I was the only one enjoying it! People didn't laugh when banks and the police station blew up! People didn't laugh when their loved ones died!" Jess wrung her hands together and stated darkly, "So I was going to _make_ the laugh, _enlighten_ them a bit about life. I just wished I had someone to agree with me, don't you ever feel sorrowful when you find you're truly alone? And. Then. I. Found. You." Jess smiled behind her mask, she almost had him-_again-_"It was _perfect_ timing! I had the world enlightened at my finger tips and you? You were close to doing the same thing."

"The only difference between you and me is" Jess licked her lips, about to sputter bullshit, "You had this idea" She knew how the Joker hated the word 'plan' "You had this idea- that is _so organized_ and so planned! It was genius, while where I was? It was already close to chaos. All it took was a few strings to be cut and it was _liberated._ It. Was. Gorgeous. So? I wanted to join your cause, noticed you had a taste for clowns as I have a taste for laughs, and I wanted to join as you're apprentice, eventually, maybe your partner." Jess stuck her head up and revealed the eyes behind her mask. For a long while the Joker stared into impossible deep blue orbs, before he laughed, "And I thought I wasn't a comedian!" He said between hysterical laughs, Jess put her hands on her hips pretending to be indignant at him. But inside she was worried, real worried, "So you want to become my partner huh?" He leaned close with a leer, Jess only could see a flash of purple before a knife was to her neck and they were breathtakingly close "I could just kill you now and spar myself the trouble."

"But why do that when I could be a mighty good hand to help you pave the nice road to hell and you get the entire claim to fame?" Jess eyes flittered to where she had placed her hands on her hips; she had aimed her glock gun at the Joker's-_erm_-lower extremities. The Joker followed her eyes to the shock of the barrel of a gun threatening his manhood. He _boomed _with laughter, _"Your good kid."_ He commented with a crazy ass grin. He twirled around on the spot and walked off into the darkness, confused and a little scared, Jess placed her Glock in her holster and followed the Joker into the dark.


	8. Mary Had A Little Lamb P1

_**Chapter 7 P1**_

_**-Already had this short thing written, but hey shout out to my favorite two-reader's EVER CandiLand95 and JasmineNightheart! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you both to death! I was just kinda worried about this story this is like…my first humor/horror/romance EVER. Like romance…EVER. *shudders* J)ANYWAY, Whatever, I like the story-P2 will be out later when the 5**__**th**__** review comes in. I must say lust, romance and yadda yadda yadda smut usually isn't my thing-I feel like I have "Teenage Girl Syndrome" all googoo eyed over some celeb…Soon it shall change…Note:Before I write status quo-updates on here DON'T HAVE COFFEE.**_

_**Last thing,**_

_** I FINALLY figured it out, this time setting is going to be YEARS before the Dark knight and A little Before Batman begins. Why? You'll see. Oh yeah, you'll see. On that creepy note I'll quit blowing off my trap- Bye!**_

…

* * *

Jess didn't know where she was. What she was doing. Or where she was going. The Joker sat on the passenger's side of the van-he kept a trained eye on Jess studying her carefully. She was sitting in back of a commercial van, you know-the Hollywood ones with no windows? She felt like she was being cramped like a sardine on the way to a slaughter house.

"I'm going straight the _nuthouse!_" She hummed under her breath like a lullaby, she was desperately trying to come off as insane, or someone "bent" of the course of life. "_Just pour in the nuts and the squirrels!" _Jess clenched her fingers into the fabric of her knee and sang a bit louder, "There I'll stay no give-a-way meal until my sentimental little _jester_ comes ba-ck!" She sang slightly off-pitch, staring straight into the eyes of a clown mask, empty on the leather seat in front of her. All the sudden she switched and started to sing, "Once there was a little lamb-little lamb little lam-That's not how it goes. She muttered to herself, completely unaware of the Joker's gaze in the rearview mirror, "Once there was a ginger-bread man-Ginger man- Ginger man! Once there was a Ginger-bread man! And I- ate his feet."

Jess stopped, that DEFINITELY was not how the song went. She her mask aggravated and, muttering incoherently to herself. The Joker let out a laugh at the song and the girls actions-to him it seemed to easy just to bend her little mind and snap it in half. If she wasn't halfway insane herself- the Joker may have considered her his greatest work-but it seemed like someone had already done half of it for him. Though maybe she was already completely insane, he wondered, she DID seek him out after all.

The Joker had a big idea. A big large unbeatable FUN idea that would descend Gotham into hell. Even the little Batsy would lose either way, he had a rough sketch of what he would do in his mind. Oh well, he would just improvise as he went along. But first he had to get some things straight, after all-you don't become the BEST liberator Gotham's ever had overnight don't you?

All it takes is one day-He would show Gotham that. One. Bad. Crazy. Day. For one to just let go of the impeccable world people crawled around in. They were like monkeys in the zoo, wild, caged, and flinging poo.

Jess kept right along humming, "_Just. Shut. Up. Pretty, Your ruining an-ah- a man's ability to think."_ He shot a glare over at the brightly colored Jester. Who-in return-stiffened. Good, the Joker thought the least bit satisfied, she knew who was boss here.

_Bruce Wayne had never in his life been blackmailed about Batman, or at least, the blackmail had never truly worked out. But he had never been blackmailed by a criminal trying to help the Batman save Gotham._

_It was strange, and totally surreal that the woman, Jester-he called her since she didn't truly have a name in his mind yet-was doing this much to help her sister. She was risking her neck to cut off another mad-man's life. He knew Jester was going to kill the Joker, but he also knew Jester was trying to save her sister and Gotham. In a way, she was self-sacrificing, and she was technically good still. She had no real crimes done, and she had caused no harm-yet-it was remarkable. She was trying to do what Batman couldn't, never less Batman had to stop her. He had to stop her from going down the road of darkness that he himself had almost fallen upon one-too many times._

_He couldn't let her do it. So that's why Bruce Wayne had broken out of his cell, calling the commissioner telling he was okay-that he was going home to the protection of his walls and about half of the police station to patrol his home outside. But Bruce Wayne could not be disturbed; he was in the Batcave, researching about the new figure, reading countless articles and profiles of her-Jessica H. Quinzel. On social networks she had commented about her sister and expressed love for her family. How she wanted to keep them all together, she had protected and settled wars between her friends. She's a meditator, Bruce concluded, a peacemaker. And she seemed practically perfect, but something was keeping her back, a mistake she had made in the past from practically having all she ever wanted. That's why Jester was going after the Joker, to take back her Harlequin. Was Jester too obsessed with her sister and mentor? Or was she honestly trying to help? What compelled her to do this? Either way, Bruce stood; it would have to wait for the next night-because Batman coming out of Bruce Wayne's home would look awfully suspicious._


	9. Mary had a Little Lamb Pt 2

Chap 7 part two

Heya Guys! Haha thanks! And I will consider the song offer! Sorry this one took about two weeks to get out, my sister got married and I had to fly in for a wedding and I updated all my stories. -.- But bear with me soldiers! I will plug on. I did express a little bit of my favorite thing….well corvette in this story but im not going to bother. Just read and review please!

…..

* * *

Jess was in oblivion.

She was happy that she could stay in her own little happy land as she passed some large, muscular guys with sneers on their faces with cards in beefy hands and beer on the table. She made sure her walls were up carefully composed as she clasped her hands behind her back, stretching them over her ass so the jerks wouldn't check it out as she was walking away. She inwardly gulped as her happy world was shattered around her, _what the fuck was she doing? _She was trailing after the Joker's coattail like a duckling would to a mother. She scurried behind him as they passed many …cars? Jester looked around for the first time since her happy world, and with a slight titter she realized that the Joker's "Ultimate Hideout" was an indoor parking garage and a neon sign around back at said "Pizza Kingdom."

Well.

She knew what dinner was.

Jester grew proceeding worried as they passed many leering men and different cars, some were new, and some were old. She passed things like beat up Ford trucks, to little shiny mustangs, people really were boring.

Then she came upon _the _car. _The Hot Wheels. _A Stingray Corvette.

That made Jess stop and stare at the little car in wonder, _"Stingray" _She muttered a low whistle under her breath as she walked up to the sports vehicle, she ran her hand up the hood lovingly. A gloved purple hand shot out and grabbed her hand while the Jester leaned back in surprise, she slowly trail her eyes to the Joker's scornful face, Jess willed her body to stop it's trembling. "Stop-uh-_drooling_ dollface." He smirked and Jess gulped he eyes flickering to the car and back into the bottomless pools of spite. Jester felt like stomping on the Joker's toes to get his dirty breath from inheriting her personal bubble. Instead she posed, " Of all places, a parking garage?" He growled under his breath at me, his lip twitching into a half grotesque smile, "People wouldn't think the-_ahem_" He paused his voice going up several octaves to imitate a woman's voice, "-The Big Bad _Joker_ ran this dump, now would they?" He left go of Jess hands and she stumbled back, her thighs brushing against the side of the car. Then the Joker was upon her, pressing his body around hers enveloping her tiny body. Jester's heart skyrocketed-her breaths coming out in short huffs, Adrenaline pumped through her veins and the Joker pressed a knife against her throat. Her eyes were slightly wide behind her mask, Jester's every hair was risen while she smelled the reek of sweat, blood, and gasoline rolling of the Joker. Jess felt his body, hot against hers and the cold steel frame of the stingray pressed behind her. Jester in the back of her mind wondered why the thing didn't sound the alarm or anything, but the forefront of her mind was counting on the knife leaving a blood trail.

The Joker smirked as he looked down at the little Jester, fear was glazed in her eyes.

"So tell me, My tiny Jester, What's the real reason why you're here?"

And Jess's heartbeat stopped.


	10. Pumpkins?

Rewrote a bit of chapter seven cause I hated the ending-same things happens though! Review please! Love you crazy guys who have J on the mind!

…

What had made Jess stop and stare at the little car in wonder? "A _Stingray_" She recognized the Hot Wheels from a convention she had gone to ages ago, a low whistle under her breath. She ran her hand up the hood lovingly. A stingray model wasn't the most expensive car in the world-though it was pretty bloody expensive. But she loved them never less.

A gloved purple hand shot out and grabbed her hand while the Jester leaned back in surprise, she slowly trail her eyes to the Joker's scornful face, Jess willed her body to stop it's trembling. "Stop-uh-_drooling_ doll face."

He smirked and Jess gulped, his eyes flickering to the car and back into his normal bottomless pools of spite.

Jester felt like stomping on the Joker's toes to get his dirty breath from inheriting her personal bubble. Instead she posed, "Of all places, a _parking garage_?" He growled under his breath at Jess, his lips twitching into a half grotesque smile, "People wouldn't think that-ahem" He paused his voice going up several octaves to imitate a frightened woman's voice, "-The _Big Bad_ Joker ran this dump, now would they?" He let go of Jess's hands and she stumbled back, the backs of her thighs brushing against the side of the car.

Then the Joker was upon her like a wolf onto a rabbit, he molded his body around hers- enveloping her tiny body. Fear plagued every sensible thought of Jess, her heart skyrocketed- Adrenaline raced through her veins as the Joker pressed a knife against her throat and yanked on the back of her hat. Her eyes were slightly wide behind her mask, Jester's every hair was raised while she inhaled the reek of sweat, blood, and gasoline rolling of the Joker. Jess felt his body, hot against hers and the cold steel frame of the stingray like a warning pressed behind her. Jester in the back of her mind wondered why the thing didn't sound the alarm or anything, but the main concern on her mind was counting on the knife leaving a blood trail.

The Joker smirked as he looked down at the little Jester; fear was glazed in her eyes.

"So tell me, _my tiny Jester_, What's the real reason why you're here?"

And Jess's heartbeat stopped.

…

He couldn't have.

No. No. No. He couldn't have known.

The Jokers breath warmed her face as she sweated bullets under her mask. She was frozen, she couldn't move. How had he found her out so soon? Impossible! It was simply impossible! Jess had taken extra precautions-had her gadgets brought in by the hundreds with her college funds-she had given everything for this-

And she was going to die. How could he have known her plot? How had he known that she would expose all of his faults and then slaughter him giggling-like he had done to countless victims? Jess's brow sweated, as she sent a silent, wishful apology her sister and parents. She countlessly counted ever wrong she had done-from the time in second grade she bit a person's hand to get a pencil back-to the time when she had planned for this guy's demise. Jess willed herself to say something to break the long, terrible silence. Jess let her mouth fling open a few times tripping over her, "W-what do y-you mean 'The reason why I'm here?" Jess tried in futile attempts to wriggle away from the knife. "You don't t-trust me?-I-I mean-"

"No." The Joker said his lips in a straight line, the scars on his cheeks stretched up only accented to Jess's fear. "Doll, What I want to know is-" He loomed closer to her face, his nose a hair length away from her mask, his onyx eyes delving into hers as if he wanted to pull her soul from her eyes, and dissect her-inch-by-inch. He smile suddenly and whispered "-_What is your joke_?"

The Jester paused, confused, frightened beyond words; Jess let a tiny nervous giggle out of her mouth. The Joker leaned back surprised, and to her immense relief he started laughing as well. He backed away from her in a fit of giggles, while the Jester laughed harder at the scrunched look on his face. The laughter filled the lot, it echoed off the walks and made the henchmen look over from their games, the sounds grew louder and louder- until the Joker buried his knife hilt-deep into the steel of the Stingray Model.

The cars alarm shrieked to life as the Joker simply looked up at Jess with a sickening smile. He didn't need to say another word, for Jess understood, if he could bury a flimsy knife into the steel hood of a car then how could any armor on earth protect her? He didn't need words to frighten her, he knew that. He knew he had dominance over her, and he wasn't afraid to show whose boss.

Jess was a little ticked at that. But if she was patient enough, she would show him who she really was.

The Joker sauntered away from Jess, giggling dying on his lips; he looked towards the poker table. Over the loud sirens he growled to his men, "Shut it up." Jester just stood there, dumbly as the Joker walked away and the men sprang into action. Jess looked at the knife in the hood if the car, she grasped the hilt with both hands and yanked up as hard as she could. Working with it she finally pulled it out of the car, the tip of the knife had snapped off, and all that was left was a long jagged edge.

She smirked at it and muttered, "He really likes to buy his toys and throw them out, doesn't he?" Jess peered at it a bit more, shrugging "souvenir!" Jester ran off the direction the Joker went, tucking the knife into her belt. '_Poor Car has a boo-boo now.' _Jess tittered over how the word sounded over in her head. But what was important was, it was Jess last thought before she turned a corner and saw a purple thing flying towards her face.

Then her world faded into a spinning black.

...

What hurt the most was the Jester's nose, from when the mask smashed into her face. The second thing she felt was a huge weight on her chest, it was so heavy she could hardly breathe.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the sounds of giggles and threats.

She groaned as she realized the Joker was sitting on her abdomen, throwing random orders at men and giggling while waving about his knife like a little child with candy.

The Jester had half a mind to throw him off, but she knew she had to have a death wish. The Joker apparently hadn't realized that she had awoken. But the next thing that invaded her mind was so far from the Joker- she wondered what hole the memory came out of and died..

It was a good smell, one that reminded Jester of home, the trees in the fall, and her sister. "Pumpkins?" she whispered.

The Joker's head snapped around, "Ah!-what a nice_-uh_- little mask you have there. It broke my hand-" he screeched with laughter "_instead of your face!"_ He leaned back crossing his hands behind his head and Jess's ribs screeched in protest. 'Maniac' she cursed silently to herself. She needed to be on guard, always. Who knows what could wait around the corner?

Her stomach rumbled, the Joker glanced at her for a moment-and it held out one of his gloved hand expectedly to one of his henchmen, all of the henchmen exchange glances and one of them sighed-giving him a bag with something lumpy squishy thing in it.

The Joker passed the bag to the Jester, who looked at the bag with much suspicion. Gunpowder, maybe? She wondered, taking the bag carefully-as if it might explode-she tried to sit up. T

What surprised Jester the most was that it wasn't a weapon at all, it was pumpkin bread!

Her eyes alighted with greed, as she tore off a chunk. Without another word she slid up the little smile of her mask so that she could fit the food through. The Joker simply watched her eat, as if she was a species man, and she was his lab report-Or better yet-she was his sparkling new toy, and he was a deranged toddler.

The Joker mused," So you _are _human." He murmured then tittered on to himself, as he rubbed his hand unconsciously. Jess realized then that one of his hands was slightly bulkier under the glove than the other one was. Jess simply smirked as she realized she had been the one who did that-they were even now, the Joker had won the first battle – but just hadn't won the second. The Jester now knew the war was far from over.

Jess shoved last morsel of bread in her mouth, as she pushed the Joker off of her in confidence, Jess had a stick her morals, as scared as she might be. –Which meant- she had to show the Joker that she was not weak.

She had a get his attention somehow, someway. But as soon as she sat up she fell back down again, it was then when she realized where she was. She was in a small rectangle, two benches ran along either side, many guns and pistols, even a bazooka under the seats – the tin can swerved again, and the Jester was thrown to the ground where the Joker rolled around giggling like a mad man-wait. Jess smiled rue under her mask, they were in a _van. _Jess swung her eyes over the Joker "Where are we going?" she growled lowly at him. The Joker said, I don't know. I told the man to take us to a random place!"

"Huh?" Jess whispered in completely dumbfounded. "You trust these men?"

"Nope, nope-no-nope!" The Joker laughed out, "Anyplace-so I see what you do!"

The Jester tipped her head to sign confusion, "What do you mean, what I do?"

The Joker smiled and look up to her, "I want you to create _chaos_…"


	11. A Jester and Her Prayers

**_Chapter 9_**

I dedicate this to Hurricane Sandy and her Victims.

Love,

The-Cheshire's-Rival

* * *

_The Jester's Point of View_

Jess exited the van a nervous wreck. _Well Jesus Christ, _She prayed, _it's like jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire. _Rain slammed like tiny bullets against Jess's mask seeping into her eyes, the water swam in rivers down her leather suit. _Beat that, I'm dry._

Jess shivered from the cold.

Two hands pushed her out of the vehicle, which surprisingly was a black SUV with tinted windows. _Where the hell did they get such an expensive car? Oh, wait. Mr. Jokes has his own parking garage. _ "Stolen?" The Jester wondered aloud. "Wouldn't you want to know _honey?_" The Joker gritted out as the rain met his face, the painted started to ooze in globs down his face, _My sister thinks that's hot? _The Joker stared at the sky for a moment as if cursing his luck, "Yah never know what card you're going to get, Doll," He said still staring at the sky. The rain was pelting so hard you could only see about ten feet in front of you. The Joker looked around, his grin stretching wider and wider-grabbing the Jester's arm and flipping out a knife he started dragging Jess in a random direction off the street. _Are we going through this, again? God, He's worse than a teenage girl that takes steroids on her period week. _Joker dropped Jester's arm and she nearly fell over, She rubbed her arm as she straightened up. The Joker next to her started giggling and jumping on the spot excitedly, he mumbled so quick words to himself while his smile grew none the larger.

The Jokers took to bounding up the steps in front of them …_steps? _The Jester let her eyes drag up to the beautiful building in front of her, beautiful stained glass windows depicturing angels, and mysterious beings seemed to move with the flickering wind. The building narrowed at the top into a elongated spire, and sitting at the top, like a cherry upon the sundae with a glistening "t" _a cross. Figures, Mr. Giggles takes me to the most peaceful place, the place people hide from their troubles and invest their faith in hope. _But that's not what bothered Jester the most.

_A blond girl's arms stretched around a red head's torso, "Com'on sis! Just while mom's not looking!" She crooned, the redhead replied, "I d-don't know Harls, what if we get caught?" Both of the girls looked over to their mother, who was in charge of a bake sale now that church was over, but the redhead was more worried about the man in blue holding on to the leash of a dog who was talking to Father Genhale, the priest of the church they went too. Jess had heard from school that the policeman's dogs weren't nice.. She was afraid of getting caught, "No one will find out Jessie!" Harley whined in her ear. Jess looked back to her sister, and bit her lip softly, "fine," Harley's grin stretched from ear to ear and she snatched up Jess's hand pulling her along into a hallway in the back of the church. "Keep a look out," Harley ordered her sister, who stuck her stubby fingers into her pink jumper nervously. Harley knocked on the walls, her ear pressed into the wall. Her pink tongue stuck out slightly near the corner of her mouth, the ponytail on her bouncing, Jess giggled slightly to herself about her ridiculous her sister looked. "Ah-ha!" Harley stood up with a smile to her sister, puffing out her chest she gripped something invisible with her fingers and pulled open as secret door. Jess gasped, peering down the even narrower hallway, big enough for one person…or two little girls. Harley puffed out her chest, proud of herself, as she shoved her sister into the door. Harley shut the fake door behind them, and with clasped hands the two girls made their was down the hallway._

_ Eventually the two of them came upon a light, and a room piled high with crates. One low swinging light hung from the ceiling, someone had been here recently. Harley pouted, "Ugh, al l that work and this is what I get?" But Jess had heard something, footsteps, resounding behind them, Jess's heartbeat sped up as she clamped a hand over her sister's mouth and pulled her behind some of the crates. A man donned in green and white robes stalked into the room with another man holding a suitcase in jeans and a black hoodie. "Pretty clever, uh Father." He chuckled, "No-one will guess what's down here."_

_"You know Jeremey-" "-It's Jimmy" The man interrupted boredly, "Whatever," The man in robes said coldly, Jess gasped slightly before she could stop herself, she knew that voice! it was Father Genhale! She glanced back as her sister whose eyes had widened with realization she as she. What was he doing down here? Yet, Jess mused, It was his church. _

_Father Genhale walked over to one of the crates, opening one and pulling as pink stuffed pony out. The man in the hoodie held his hand out taking it rudely without word out of Father Genhale's hand, he turned the animal over, inspecting it and squeezing it's belly. "Good enough," The man nodded and pushed the suitcase onto another crate, opening the combination he reveled a whole shitload of money. The man turned around was met by the barrel of a gun, Jess flinched, before she could shout warning a loud bang went off and the man slid to the floor.._

_Father Genhale had killed a man in his own church._

_It was Jess's first time seeing such corruption and death, it shattered her world. Her sister had stuffed her ear with her fingers and had screwed her eyes tightly shut, like she didn't want to realize what was happening. Jess looked around again while Father Genhale cleaned his gun calmly with a handkerchief; a loud blaring filled the room, as Jess practically felt her sister jump out of her skin. Genhale pulled out a tiny phone and looked over at the body, "I'll come back for you later." He pressed talk on the phone and walked out from the building. For a long time Jess and Harley sat, in shock, Jess felt water running down her hands as she looked back to see her sister crying. _

_What the two of them combined just saw, shattered their innocence. Just knew it, as her sister sat sobbing her eyes out, just stood up and made her way over to the dead man she stared for a long while and his dead face a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. She kneeled next to him and felt his pulse like her gym teacher had shown them all how to do._

_There was no beat._

_An idea suddenly occurred to Jess, staring into empty blue eyes, what was in crates were stuffed animals, the guy was killed over stuffed animal. Her sister obsessed over stupid stuffed animals her entire bedroom was stacked with them, in fact she especially loves ponies. Jess pulled out a bright green pony from out of a crate and shoved it into her older sister's hands, "Com'on Harls, we've got to go."_

_Harley sniffled into her hand and wiped the back of her palm on her own jumper. She clasped Jess's other hand, which was sweaty from the nerves and the chaos that happened, together both of the little girls ran hand-in-hand down the thin hallway and out into the adults._

_The entire time Harley cuddling a green pony and Jess supporting a smeared bloodspot. _

_"Jessie! Harley! Where are yo-" Their mother called worriedly over the crowd "There you are!"_

_The girls made their ways over to their mother cautiously, stealing quick glances at one another hands glued together. "Where have you two been? I have been worried sick. I even called your father over!-" Their mother was interrupted by a low growling, the policeman's dog that had been laying down was now pointing straight at the two little girls. Both huddled together, afraid of the dog that was the same height as them. Harley took a single step back with wide eyes; suddenly the pup tore away from his owner and sped full at the girls. Jess and her mother screamed as it jumped on Harley's chest snapping at her arms, Harley screamed and struggled underneath it. Jess ran as quickly as she could on her stubbly legs and pushed the dog over, _

_"Nein!" The policeman commanded pulling up the collar of the dog. Harley and Jessie sat on the ground panting from exertions._

_Their mother looked a shade of deathly pale, "Harley!" She knelt on the ground beside Harley and gutted over her, fixing her shirt and jumper looking at a single tiny scratch on the back of her arm she had gotten when she fell. "Mom-" Their mother ignored Harley and still tugged at her clothes tears springing to her eyes "-MOM" _

_"What dear?" She said distracted, Harley pointed over to Jess, "I think Jessie is more hurt then me-" _

_Their mother turned with a loud gasp and looked at Jessie's large blood stain on her knee. "Sit down!" Jess's mother grabbed her shoulders and almost shoved her to the ground while she rolled up Jess's pant leg. Jess looked over at Harley who gave her a smirk and stuck out her tongue at Jess. Jess rolled her at her older sister antics, Harley just didn't want to be fussed over. _

_Jess's mother stared at Jess's knee trying to make sense of what happened, "Jess, Honey, why is there a blood stain on your jumper?" Jess froze and looked finding her knee looking as smooth and pink as ever. She had received the stain when she knelt beside the murdered guy-his blood must ha e gotten on her. The dog snarled and snapped in the background, and another man joined the conversation. _

_"What is happening here Mrs. Quinzel?" The Father Genhale asked with stiff politeness. _

_Both of the girls completely froze, fear evident in their eyes. Their mother responded, "Well Mr. Ush's dog attacked my daughter-'' Mrs. Quinzel gestured towards the policeman with a glare. _

_But both the policeman and the dog's attention were not on the little party, their attention was on a small, muddy, green pony stuffed animal. "Is this what you were after boy?" The policeman whispered to the dog, holding the animal up to his ear to find a faint crinkly noise. Father Genhale's blood sucked slowly from his face. _

_"Sir I think it was highly rude of you-" the Father started, but the policeman dropped the toy to the ground where the dogs claws and teeth ripped into it the toys fluffy stomach and in-between all the stuffed-cotton the dog pulled out one single bag filled with white little grains sand. "Ma'am" the policeman glared his hand inching towards his gun looking at Mrs. Quinzel from the hood of his eyes, "I'm going to have to ask you where you got this toy." Mrs. Quinzel looked like she was about to faint, "Actually," Jess spoke up, eager to catch Genhale his wicked act. "I found it." _

_The three adult's attention swung to Jessie as she gulped, pretending to ignore the priests burning stares. "Harley and I went exploring and we found a tunnel in the church and we followed it into a room with many crates with stuffed animals...and a sleeping man. That's where I got this-" Jess pointed to her blood soaked knee, "The guy spilled his Kool-Aid all over himself and the floor. I hate it when people don't clean up its gross. Mom says only slobs don't clean up their messes." Jess pouted going for the "cute kid" effect. "Who gave you the stuffed animal honey?" Her mother asked relieved, grasping her on the shoulder but still worried, Harley and Jess shared a glance, as Jess just silently lifted her finger and pointed to Father Genhale._

The Jester looked up to the swinging doors the Joker had entered through merrily; this was her first taste of the cruel backhand of Gotham. This is where the spiral of insanity had begun.

Or was that desperate insanity there from the start?

* * *

_Alright, this story i decided needed a character with more depth, so this chapter was focused on more of Jess's and Harley's bond. next chapter which i'm already half-way through will be up shortly. If you don't know, I'm highly political and take great interest in my country's presidential election coming up Tuesday. All I will say is, _

_I wish I could vote._

_Anywho- The church was supposed to symbolize victims, the secert room was supposed to symbolize secerts and memories. The Animals stuffed with drugs? That innocence always dies. the Priest-the worst of us. Mrs. Quinzel represents love and the light. The policeman represents the law (obviously)_

_Jess and Harley in this chapter symbolize two different girls with two different reactions to different paths of destiny..._

_I'll leave you to decide these allegorical meanings. _

_With love,_

_Cheshire's-Rival_


	12. The Priest (P1)

_Chapter 10 _

"What am I supposed to do in a church?" Jess asked the Joker bluntly, the Joker's eyes flashed dangerously "Can't you be_-a_-little more-ah- _creative?" _Jess rolled her eyes behind her mask, snatching a C4 from his grip, "Alright, hun."

The Joker smirked, "Think of this as…your _initiation_-ugh." He laughed crazily and surfed the benches of the church, whenever he hopped up on one another would clatter to the ground and take it's place.

"Hehehe-hahaaa!" He laughed as the brittle wood shattered upon impact. Jess shook her head and glanced nervously at the bomb in her hands, "You are definitely going up on the bell tower." She murmured, suddenly she broke out in a skip, "Way beyond the Gotham sea-there's a hungry _Bat_man!" She bounced up the steps singing loudly at the top of her lungs, "But we don't care 'cause will tie him up-and fed him to the croc!" The Jester harnessed the bomb to the bell that looked over the city. Jessica called a henchman over, "Hey listen, Chuckles. When I give the signal I 'ant you to ring that bell from down below! Ya' understand?" The henchmen eyed the bomb nervously before nodding. "ALRIGHT!" Jess screamed and flipped down the stairs, _Ugh, I'm going to have a back ache in the morning, how does Harley do this?_

Jess ran past the Joker and out to the van and dragged in a bunch of paint cans, she splashed the statue of Jesus with pink and pasted smiley stickers on others.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing?" a voice called out angrily and Jessica gulped, it was the priest from that time ago. "We're j-just redecorating Mister!"

"In the house of God?" His face was blotched with red his white hair sticking up at crazy angles.

"Yuppers! It needed more color!"

A chilling laughter rang out as the Joker appeared from the hallway, the priest went white at the sight of the purple-dress fiend. "Y-you." He stuttered backing away from the two.

"Wow!~" The Jester exclaimed in mock awe, "Have you ever seen a person switch from red to white so fast?" Jess let out a cold bout of laughter, and flicked out her switchblade. "It think you need a little more color!" She lunged for the priest seizing his robe in her hands and running her blade up and down his face.

From the corner of her mask Jess could see the Joker watching intently-but amused as she tortured the priest. Was Jess really going to have to kill this man? This man that worked for god-that worked for her religion?

No, Jess must throw away that tie to humanity. If Jess wanted to manipulate her sister back to her-to beat the Joker at his own game she had to be smart.

She would have to be just. Like. The. Joker.

The Jester let out a giggle and drew a small line from the priest's temple to his mouth, he screamed when he felt tendons popping, muscles ripping. Jess took her rough gloved and rubbed it over the priests face, and cheeks, "See? Lot's of color! Cute as a painting!" She cooed.

"Ya' know, I used to be like you." Jess lied, "I used to have and Uncle that _dedicated_ himself to a monks life for the church. Very _uh_-noble." The priest trembled beneath her and the Joker giggled in the background. "He would come home-because I lived with him- and he would just _tell_ himself he was such a _good_ person. Well, One. Day. He comes home sweat-y and _gross_ and he says to me, "You better go out there-there's a-_surprise_- a'waiting." Jess leaned down closer to his face, the dark shadows of her mask succeeding in intimidation, "So I walk out while he-_ugh_-slips out the back. There's a dozen police cars firing _shots _at me. What had I done?" Jess let out another scary laugh, "It **_turns out_** that my Un-cle was stealing from people and was a big mark-et-er for _Cocaine and that he was slipping it into my fo-od while I ate." _The priest seemed to falter under her breath. "SO they thought that little ol' me was a conspirator! Can you believe it?!" Jester through her hands up shocked, and the man whimpered, "Well, I can't either." She growled then looking to see if the Joker was watching she plunged the dagger into a non-lethal spot on his shoulder. He could die from blood loss but it was an alright place to stab, the man let out a scream and Jess stood up shakily, trying to look bored.

"Anything else to do around here?"

* * *

It's short today sorry!


End file.
